The present invention relates to improvements in plastic sliders for opening and closing plastic reclosable fasteners or zippers on plastic bags and the like and particularly to improvements in a compression-type latch for one-piece "gull-wing" type foldable plastic sliders for profiled plastic reclosable fasteners or zippers on plastic bags.
The present invention is an improvement on the compression-type latch for the foldable zipper slider disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,644--Herrington et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,208--Herrington et al. both assigned to the same assignee as the present application. The aforesaid patent discloses a one-piece foldable plastic zipper slider for straddling relation with a profiled plastic reclosable fastener. The plastic zipper slider was provided with hinged wings that are latched in place by a latch tongue which is deflected downward to snap in place to prevent it from being re-opened. The present invention is directed to a provision of additional flexible latch web structure which cooperates with the latch tongue to provide additional forces which are active in assuring that the wings are fully latched and to also provide additional resistance to unlatching the wings.